Drumpfster Fire Advisors
This page is a compilation of Fark threads related to the dumpster fire that is the worthless advisors to the 45th President of the United States of America. This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive To view the crap Vladimir Cheeto is up to click here, to see what his cabinet is up to click here General Institutional Fuckery # # # Overzealous Staffer(s) Open Position(s) White House Chief Usher # Resignations New Hires Vladimir Putin ''Russian President and videotape archivist # Putin's Posse To view all the Fark threads discussing the connections between Trump and the Russians, please visit this page Roy Cohn Special Advisor to the President in Charge of Paranoia Lobbyists Corey Lewandowski former campaign chief, current lobbyist # Avenue Strategies lobbying firm founded by two former Trump aides: Corey Lewandowski and Barry Bennett # Washington East West Political Strategies short-lived off-shoot of Avenue Strategies created for prospective Eastern European clients; partners included an Azerbaijani oil executive and an American political consultant who works extensively in Russia # Former Trump Campaign Staff cum Lobbyists Bryan Lanza former deputy communications director for Trump2016 Mike Biundo senior adviser for Trump2016 Brad Gerstman partner at Gotham Government Relations & Communications, the NY firm worked on Trump's 2015 campaign announcement NRA National Rifle Association # claimed sanction order following Russia?s invasion of Ukraine has "long been used by the executive branch as a means of unilaterally enacting gun control" Chris Cox chief lobbyist, NRA National Milk Producers Federation proper Murican milk sellers, not those damn milk-in-a-bag freaks Special White House Office of Nepotism (for Ivanka and her husband, please see the "Commissars" section below) Donald Trump, Jr. America's Uday, Executive VP of Development and Acquisitions, Trump Organization * "We see a lot of money pouring in from Russia" Eric Trump "I'm Eric!" # ## Tiffany Trump Barron Trump Leave Barron alone. Commissars Ivanka Trump # # # # # # Jared Kushner Son-in-law # # Beny Steinmetz co-founder, Hermitage Capital, a Russian hedge fund firm * currently under investigation in the US, Guinea, Israel and Switzerland for different briberies * provided funding to Kushner Companies for downpayments on $190 million in purchases in NYC in 2012 Kushner Companies Kushner family real estate firm; received funding from Steinmetz for downpayments on $190 million in purchases in NYC in 2012 Independent Journal Review founded by former Republican party staffers Alex Skatell and Phil Musser in 2012 America First Policies "capture all people who believe in the Trump agenda" as well as conducting research into public policies and promoting Trump's favored causes * Rick Gates, former deputy campaign manager, Trump 2016 * Brad Parscale, Trump's digital and data director * Nick Ayers, Pence campaign advisor * Marty Obst, Pence campaign advisor ** David Bossie ** Katrina Pierson * both Ayers and Bossie have close ties to GOP mega-donors Robert and Rebekah Mercer Joint Chiefs of Staff Special White House Think Tanks and Working Groups Trump Organization # # ## # # Manila Project ''Trump's company does not own or invest in the Manila project; will only receive royalties for use of the Trump brand as part of the long-term licensing deal with Century Properties Group # Amanda Miller vice president of marketing, Trump Organization promotional materials for Trump Tower Manila featuring President Trump and White House Special Advisor Ivanka Trump were "historical clips" and just recently removed at press time Keith Schiller director, Oval Office operations; former detective, NYPD; Trump's former bodyguard * hand-delivered the White House's letter to the FBI terminating FBI director James Comey # # Nuclear Crisis Group a so-called "shadow security council" made up of nearly two dozen former military leaders and diplomats who had responsibility over nuclear weapons from at least 8 different countries, who will offer public and private advice in real time to world leaders in the hopes of reducing the chances of nuclear confrontation # White House Office of American Innovation the group aims to develop fresh solutions to persistent problems afflicting American society * director Jared Kushner Financial Stability Oversight Council created by the Dodd-Frank Wall Street reform law * chairman Treasury Secretary Steve Mnuchin Climate Leadership Council Members include: * former Secretary of State James Baker III * former Secretary of State George Schultz * former Secretary of the Treasury Henry Paulson Strategic Initiatives Group created by Bannon and Kushner to work on issues of foreign policy decisions and national strategy and security; possibly duplicating the work of the National Security Council * members include Sebastian Gorka White House Military Office carries and safeguards the "nuclear football"; provides secure communications for the President at all times as well as military support for all White House functions, including food service, presidential transportation, medical support, emergency medical services, and hospitality services # ## Commission on Combatting Drug Addiction and the Opioid Crisis new addiction task force to help combat the opioid crisis commissioned by President Trump; Governor Chris Christie (R NJ) to lead # National Security Council H.R. McMaster National Security Advisor Principals Committee of the National Security Council * Tom Bossert, Homeland Security Advisor * Dan Coats, National Intelligence Director * Marine Corps General Joseph Dunford, chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Director of National Intelligence Michael Short National Security Council spokesman # Mike Pence "Vice" President # # # # # # ## ## ### # Shadow Cabinet Reince Priebus Chief of Staff # Katie Walsh Preibus deputy # Steve Bannon White House chief strategist and Lumpy James Mayhttp://fark.com/9461939/107219893, Gentleman Fascisthttp://fark.com/9461939/107219951 # # # # # Moustafa El-Gindy former Egyptian legislator, businessman and owner of Breitbart’s Washington DC office Robert Mercer billionaire, donor, created super PAC Make America Number 1, backed Breitbart News Mercer Family Darren Blanton Dallas investor who founded Colt Ventures; advisor to Trump?s transition; met frequently with Bannon at Trump Tower during the campaign # Colt Ventures Dallas-based venture-capital firm; received $200k from Trump 2016 campaign for "data management services"; investor in VizSense # Stephen Miller Assistant to the President # Roger Stone Top. Advisor. # # Sebastian v. Gorka Deputy assistant to President, counter-terrorism advisor Order of Vitez several groups claim the name "Order of Vitéz," some have Nazi affiliations, others do nothttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_Vit%25C3%25A9z * "vitéz" is the Hungarian word for "knight" Peter Theil Advisor to the President Carter Page American oil industry consultant, foreign policy advisor # Paul Manafort # Strategic Campaign Group campaign consulting firm, Annapolis, Maryland * pioneered the use of technology in political campaigns * represents GOP candidates nationwide, including the Tea Party and the Conservative Majority Fund * FBI raided Main St. offices May 11, 2017 with a search warrant * questioned by the FEC concerning money raised by a political action committee # ## Boris Epshteyn former Commissar for Media Relations Assistant Communications Director for Surrogate Operations Michael Flynn (ret.) former National Security Adviser # # # # # Jon Iadonisi stealth Trump 2016 campaign employee; founded White Canvas Group and VizSense # VizSense social-media company co-founded by Iadonisi and Tim Newberry # White Canvas Group consulting firm of Jon Iadonisi and Tim Newberry; rented space to Flynn's consultation firm, Flynn Intel Group; hired by Flynn to investigate Fethullah Gulen # Ekim Alptekin Turkish American businessman close to top officials in Turkey; owner of Inovo # Inovo BV Netherlands-based company owned by Ekim Alptekin; financed White Canvas Group's investigation of Fethullah Gulen # Don McGahn White House counsel Michael Cohen President's personal lawyer Ezra Cohen-Watnick Senior director for intelligence programs, National Security Council, one of Nunes' leakers John Eisenberg top lawyer for the National Security Council, reports to White House counsel Donald McGahn, was informed of the Nunes docs Michael Ellis former counsel for House Intelligence Committee; Deputy National Security Council Legal Advisor who reports to Eisenberg and White House counsel Donald McGahn, one of Nunes' leakers Erik Prince Secret Advisor Silicon Valley Techbros Twitter # Jerry Falwell higher education reform task force Grover Norquist president, Americans for Tax Reform Pat Robertson Advisor to the President in hate-related matters Rudy Giuliani former NYC mayor, drag performer, "terrorism" "expert" Pat Buchanan Oval Office groupie # Richard Spencer Whiteness Advisor Supreme Court Justice Neil Gorsuch Hope Hicks White House Director of Strategic Communications # Sean Spicer White House Press Secretary # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # ## ## ### ## # # # Open Mouth Insert ... Holocaust Mike Dubke Communications Director Kellyanne Conway Counselor to the President # # # # ## # Sarah Huckabee Sanders deputy White House press secretary # # # # # ## # ## ### ### # Natalie Strom White House spokeswoman Kelly Love White House spokesmodel Lindsay Walters White House deputy press secretary Helen Aguirre Ferre White House director of media affairs or "Never Trump, low-energy, Jeb Bush staffers infiltrate Donald Trump's White House" White House Press Corps # OMB Office of Management & Budget # Mike Mulvaney Director of OMB Mike Huckabee former governor of Arkansas # Stefan Passantino White House ethics lawyer David Apol Top. Lawyer. Office of Government Ethics Walter Shaub Director, Office of Government Ethics Frank Gaffney director, Center for Security Policy, his tiny think tank Nigel Farage leader of the UKIP (United Kingdom Independence Party) Gary Cohn chief economic advisor Sarah Palin Ted Nugent Kid Rock Omarosa Manigault Minority outreach, Nixon Apprentice and #1 fangirl See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Trump Laundry * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones